Parodius! From Myth to Laughter
|release = Famicom/NES Game Boy X68000 PC Engine Super Famicom/SNES PlayStation Sega Saturn Mobile Phones }} }} )}}'PlayStation Portable' }} |genre = Horizontal scrolling shooter |modes = Single player multiplayer (alternating) |cabinet = Upright |display = Raster, 288 x 244, horizontal orientation }} , released outside Japan as 'Parodius, is a shoot'em up arcade game and is the second title in the ''Parodius'' series produced by Konami. The European SNES version is also known as ''Parodius: Non-Sense Fantasy''. The gameplay is stylistically very similar to the Gradius series, but the graphics and music are intentionally absurd. This game is often mistaken as the original game of the series. The lesser known original game, Parodius: The Octopus Saves the Earth, was released for the MSX computer in Japan. Story The Great Octopus has threatened Earth. To help Parodius save the planet, you and his friends must begin your search for the truth. As you search the whole world over you must find the enemy and you must destroy him. Gameplay As stated above, gameplay is very similar to the Gradius series with a few differences. Parodius retains the selectability of different weapons configurations but implements via four different characters: Vic Viper (from Gradius), Octopus, TwinBee, and Pentarou. The second main difference is the addition of bell power-ups, from the TwinBee series. These bells act as one-time power-ups, allowing the player to destroy every enemy on screen, fire huge beams of energy, etc. Enemies and environments from the Gradius games and TwinBee are mixed in along with a host of anime-style opponents, including scantily-clad women. All of the Gradius elements are integrated in a light-hearted fashion. The Big Core, a regular boss within the Gradius series, is given a neon look and is called "Viva Core". Moreover, there is a moai (Easter Island head statues) level, but all of the statues are given a much more animated look. The boss of that level, the Moai Head, fires other moai at the player by spitting them out of her mouth. The final boss, in typical Gradius fashion, is an unarmed enemy that once defeated results in a destruction/escape sequence. Characters and weapons '''Vic Viper – Traditional Gradius configuration The missile will fall to the ground, and then move along until it encounters an enemy. The Double mode will fire two blasts, one forward, and one incline forty-five degrees above. The Laser mode is a thin blue laser, identical from Gradius. Octopus – Salamander configuration This configuration is identical to the weapons presented in the Salamander arcade game. The missile is '2-way' that yields two bomb-like explosives that fall both up and down. The Double is the tail gun present in the second configuration. And the laser is the ripple laser, which fires expanding concentric circles at the front of the craft/person. TwinBee (Colored as Winbee) – TwinBee configuration This set is the weapons from the vertically scrolling TwinBee, applied to horizontal gameplay. The missile is now the rocket punch, which has a larger impact area than the standard missile. The double is the same tail gun from the Octopus/Salamander configuration. The laser is a 3-way gun which fires shots the same size as the Double and standard weapons. * Due to the color bug, it could be considered that Winbee, rather than TwinBee, has the most appearances in video games, however this TwinBee doesn't have the same cockpit windshield design as either TwinBee, Winbee or Gwinbee. Pentarou – Gradius II: Gofer's Ambition configuration This set is almost identical to one of the power meter sets in Gradius II: Gofer's Ambition. The missile is the photon torpedo (spelled here "Poton") that fires one missile that travels along the bottom ground and penetrates multiple enemies. The Double mode will fire two blasts, one forward, and one incline forty-five degrees above. The laser mode is different from Gradius II; instead of a ripple laser analog it fires bullets that create small explosions upon impact. Music *The soundtrack was produced by Konami Kukeiha Club and released by King Records on July 21, 1990 in Japan. It was also reprinted on September 23, 1998. *A CD Arrangement was released on June 21, 1991. *A Ending Music for Parodius for Game Boy Version was a part of Konami Ending Collection, Which was released for CD Soundtrack on October 21, 1991. *In addition, disc 4 of Konami Music Masterpiece Collection, which was released on October 1, 2004, is devoted to this game. *The Songs of Parodius Da! were: Northern Country '90 and Night of the Living Dead was contain CD Music what it is part of LEGEND COMPILATION SERIES - Classic in Game Music on September 21, 2005 in Japan. Adaptation * Parodius Da! is one of the video games featured in the manga titled Rock'n Game Boy, by Shigeto Ikehara and Published by Comic BomBom October 1989 to December 1991. * In the Fushigi Shoujo Nile na Thutmose episode 20 "The Phantom of Game Center" (1991), Nile Tuthmose is playing a Parodius Da!. Ports Parodius has been ported to a number of platforms, most notably the Super Famicom (released on the SNES in Europe) and the PC Engine. The game was also ported to the Family Computer (released on the NES in Europe) with several stages omitted but with a new amusement park stage as well as several hidden bonus stages. Most recently the game, along with several other Gradius titles, has been ported to Java-based cell phones in Japan. The Game Boy version (which was also released in Europe) shows the ages of the playable characters, and only has 8 stages, which include stages 1–6, and 10 from the arcade game. Stage 3 was moved to Stage 4. The Game Boy version of stage 3 also has a hidden stage. This version was also re-released in color as part of the Konami GB Collection Vol. 2. There was also a Japan-exclusive port for the X68000. The PC Engine version does not have the arcade Stages 5 and 8, but features a stage titled SPECIAL and a new introduction that features several strange-looking Japanese characters. This is in contrast to the arcade intro, which chronicles the Gradius legacy up until the time of release. The SFC/SNES version added the bath house and "Omake" stages over the arcade version. In the "Omake" stage, the player immediately continues after dying, instead of at a checkpoint. The PAL version of the SNES port was titled Parodius: Non-Sense Fantasy and "Omake" was retitled "Lollipop". Parodius was also ported along with its sequel Fantastic Parodius - Pursue the Glory of the Past on the compilation also simply titled Gokujou Parodius Da! Deluxe Pack in Japan and Parodius in Europe for PlayStation in 1994 and Sega Saturn in 1995 and in Parodius Portable for PlayStation Portable in 2007. References External links *Official Konami Mobile Minisite * Category:1990 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Game Boy games Category:Mobile games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Parodius Category:Horizontally scrolling shooters Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:TurboGrafx-16 games Category:Video game soundtracks Category:1990 soundtracks Category:King Records (Japan) soundtracks Category:Video games developed in Japan